The Pheonix, The Lion, and The Truth
by WitchWaddiwasi
Summary: The Sixth Book. If you want entire story look at


Harry was asleep in his comfy four poster dreaming of quidditch practice that just finished when he fell into an unfamiliar dream. A lime green Do Do bird was fighting a phoenix that resembled Fawkes. I black lion was watching them not hungrily but in a way as if they were his superiors. The phoenix spoke, "We can't kill him, are you crazy?" he said to the Do Do. The lime green bird yelled back "the only way to get rid of you-know-who is by sacrificing the boy," he said pointedly at the lion. "Personally," he continued "I think the boy is more trouble than he is worth." At this the phoenix burst into flame and screamed back. "I will not sacrifice Harry Potter over this matter!" At this the lion stared intently at the phoenix and then Harry saw it round its head toward him. The eyes of the lion were brilliant green, but they turned red and snake-like. Exactly like Voldemorts. Harry awoke with a start in a cold sweat. Almost as if he had trained for this moment his entire life, he bolted out of bed, through a robe on, and put on socks and shoes. He was just about to leave the dormitory when he came to his senses. He crossed the room, put on his invisibility cloak, and unfolded Mauderers Map. He went down stairs to the common room were the embers on the fire were still going. He heard footsteps behind him; automatically he ducked down behind a chair, but then remembered he was invisible. It was Ron. "Harry are you here?" he whispered as looked around aimlessly. "Yes, of course I am!" Harry whispered back. "You had another dream," said Ron crossing over to the chair that Harry was ducked behind. "I want to go with you to Dumbledore's office." "Okay, let's just go," Harry said impatiently as he lifted the cloak over Ron's head and the set off for the portrait hole. As soon as he had left the portrait hole he woke up. Harry had been having this reoccurring dream for a fortnight now. It was the first time in his memory that it had included Ron. Dudley grunted in the next room over. Harry had actually thought he was back in Hogwarts. "That's impossible," Harry said aloud reassuring himself. He looked around expecting something to be different as to signal he was still dreaming. Everything looked the same. There wasn't even any noise outside. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He heard a rustle of wings and a Hogwarts owl landed on his bed through the open window. He took the letter and opened it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter here are your O.W.L.s scores for your fifth year exams. The ratings are as follows: O= Outstanding E= Exceeds Expectations A= Acceptable P= Poor T= Truly Horrible  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O Transfiguration: O Potions: O Charms: O Care of Magical Creatures: O Herbology: O Astronomy: E History of Magic: A Divination: A  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to congratulate you on passing all of your O.W.L.s and you may continue to study for the position of Auror.  
  
Have a nice summer,  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Harry read the last few lines over again. He could study to be an Auror. It took awhile to register that. Harry jumped up and down. But just then he got hit in the head by a bird. It was another owl which lay very disgruntled on the floor. Harry took of its letter and read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I was in Diagon Alley when I receive my O.W.L.s. I had an O on everything! I sent the fastest owl possible. What did you get? I so hope you can become and Auror.  
  
See you at school or maybe even sooner,  
  
Hermione  
  
The snoring in the next room over had stopped. Dudley must be awake Harry thought. Harry decided to go down stairs and get some food before Dudley caught him. Just in case Harry took his wand. Usually he took it just to scare Dudley but ever since the Ministry got tied up in the Second War they haven't been control the small stuff like underage magic and other things. Harry used this to his advantage by placing a very strong Leg Locking Curse on Dudley with in the first week he got back. Harry was about to enter the kitchen when Uncle Vernon barked at him to get in the living room. Harry walked in; he hadn't been in here in awhile. He usually kept to his room and the kitchen. Harry also kept tabs on the wizarding world through Mrs. Figg. "Get in here boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "Don't yell at me," Harry replied pulling out his wand not menacingly but just enough for Vernon to get the full effect of the power Harry had over him. Knowing this Harry could not help but smile. "Your Aunt wants a word," Vernon said to him indicating over to Aunt Petunia. "We heard about your Godfather," Aunt Petunia started. Her voice was the same tone as back when Harry told her about the Dementors and Voldemort. Harry stomach felt queasy at the thought of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. The Department of Mysteries and Sirius. "We received a letter from you school through our post about him." "Yes?" Harry questioned. A flicker inside of him came up. Was Sirius alive?  
  
The letter that Aunt Petunia held out had silvery handwriting and was addressed to:  
  
Vernon and Petunia Dursley  
  
The Living Room  
  
4 Privet Drive  
  
Surrey  
  
Harry automatically knew it was from a witch or wizard due to the living room being in the address. He read it over and felt an unsurpassable amount of disappointment.  
  
Hello Dursley Family,  
  
I know what you are thinking what I am writing this way for. It's because all of you need to know this information. Harry's Godfather died last year and The Black family fortune and residence is still being negotiated. The will of Sirius Black was changed in Harry's third year due to fact he knew his life could be lost at any given moment. It stated that Harry Potter inherit all of the Black titles to the family. Harry will need to travel by broom stick to the Black place of residence and live there until his return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st. He will need to leave the moment he gets this letter as he might attract attention in the Ministry.  
  
The order is waiting with Mrs. Granger as well.  
  
Good day,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Uncle Vernon looked at Harry, "Isn't that the nutter that the big oaf was defending back in the cottage?" he asked.  
  
"For one thing he is not an oaf and yes you are right." Before either one of the Dursley's could reply Dudley was yelling for his breakfast from the kitchen. Aunt Petunia left and Harry followed in suit.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vernon inquired.  
  
"I have to leave, now." Harry said pointedly.  
  
"Okay well get on with it." Uncle Vernon replied irritably.  
  
Harry walked up stairs thinking about Dumbledore's letter. Now he knew why Hermione said she would see him soon.  
  
He had gotten to the landing of the staircase when he realized exactly how hungry he was. He was about to turn around and head down stairs when Harry realized also that he still had cake underneath his loose floorboard. Mrs. Weasley made it for him since she knew he was most likely not going to get proper meals after what happened last summer. It was now almost a daily routine of sending Hedwig in the dark of night and her coming back in the morning with food for the day. The Weasleys also sent their new owl Phobos every other day with food as well. Phobos was from Percy who was completely distraught at the thought of his family being alone without him at this dark time. Mrs. Weasley was the only one who actually felt pity for Percy. Everyone was still aloof towards him but they needed the owl. Ron said in a letter, "He still comes around for Sunday dinner and "accidentally" leaves money lying around. It just makes me sick to my stomach that he thinks he has to practically support us when we are better without him." Harry walked up to his room and opened the floorboard he eat a piece of cake pondering the fight to 12 Grimauld Place. He stood up and started to pack. The door creaked open it was Dudley. "What are you doing?" He asked. "You don't leave for school until the end of August." "Well," responded Harry. "I'm leaving early and I'm going to go live at my Godfather's." Just to mess with Dudley, Harry took out his wand, and pointed at the pile of dirty clothes. "Scourgify!" He said and the clothes were clean. Harry directed them over to the trunk and they fell down neatly on the bottom. Dudley looked over to Harry. To Harry's surprise Dudley not have his usual I-so-shocked-you-just- did-magic-and-I-am-going-to-mum face. He looked almost unimpressed. "Is that and gluing peoples legs together all you can do?" "No!" replied Harry as he pointed at Dudley and said "Accio Underwear!" Dudley howled with pain as his plaid boxer shorts and ripped out of one of his pant legs and on to the floor. "Impressed yet?" Harry said smirking.  
  
Dudley had the utmost look of fast he went running out of Harry's room as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. Harry was laughing as he packed his trunk and got his broom. Hedwig's flew into his window with a mouse dangling by it tail from her beak. Harry stroked her and said "We are going to Sirius's house. I can't take you by broom so you have to fly there." She nipped him affectionately and took off. Harry muttered "Wingardium Leviosa" and the truck hovered as he directed it down the staircase. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were in the kitchen looking quite pale. Petunia was sipping tea and Vernon was staring at the paper and not really reading it. He put down the paper and made the face that usually acknowledged Harry's presence. Petunia put down here drink and had the same expression. "So you're off then." Said Uncle Vernon. "Yeah, I know were I'm going so don't get worried." Harry said with a note of sarcasm. Uncle Vernon however replied. "Don't worry I didn't get my hopes up."  
  
The sky outside was pink and the sun was poking out behind the houses across the street. Harry dawned his invisibility cloak on and magically tied his trunk to his broom. He set off in to the air and felt a whoosh of excitement flood over his body. It's been to long since he has flown through the sky. As he said this the sun peeked over the rooftops and privet drive was growing smaller. The rest of the world was waking up and he, Harry Potter will never see this place again.  
  
Chapter 2 - 12 Grimauld Place -  
  
Harry was flying through the air in the direction moody went last year with the help of his broom compass. He started to get cold when he saw where he needed to go. Harry started to descend and landed in the square name Grimauld Place. He whirled around and started straight at number 12. Where he opened the gate and started up the path. Then Harry took off his invisibility cloak and rung the door bell. Harry was very anxious to see the order again it had been so long. The door was opened by Mrs. Weasley. "Hello Harry dear." She said to him with a smile across her face. "Everyone is in the kitchen." Harry realized something was missing. "Where are the noises from Mrs. Black?" Harry inquired. "Oh yes, well Harry you see Mrs. Black is very upset that Sirius is gone. She has no one to carry on the Black name. She's been mourning." Harry entered and looked at the painting. The curtains were shut and the house looked cleaner. "Let's go down stairs Harry." She said indicating his downward. The kitchen was very silent when Harry walked in the torches burst into flame and the whole entire Order including Hermione and the Weasley children jumped up and said "Happy Birthday Harry!"  
  
Harry looked around, Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin, Moody, the Weasleys, Hermione, and Dung where all standing around a white cake laughing. Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry and showed him the cake. It was beautiful. It had a picture of Harry catching a snitch on the icing and the picture moved so he kept on catching the snitch out of a dive. The words "Happy Birthday Harry" were flashing red and gold. Harry looked around at everyone again and said. "You guys have no clue how much his means to me." He continued, ignoring a little sob from Hermione. "I've never had a Birthday Party before." "Well," said a most familiar yet horrible voice. "Mr. Potter, It's your birthday is it. 16 are we? At least you will be legally able to drink so you can have an excuse to forget things." Harry whipped around and saw Snape walk over to Moody, whisper something in his ear, and leave with him.  
  
Mrs. Weasley interrupted the menacing looks from the twins and the stunned look from every body else. "Cake!" she said as though it was the best thing in the world. "Harry, you get the first slice. There you are." Lupin stood up and tapped his water glass with his wand. "Attention please, may I have your attention please!" Every body sat down with cake and listened to Lupin. "I have a very important announcement to make. Gentlemen you may come in now." In walked Snape and Moody carrying........ "Sirius!" Harry yelled running over, knocking Ron over, and throwing his arm around him. Sirius looked up at Harry and said, "Sit down please and let me explain everything."  
  
Chapter 3 Places Unknown  
  
An unearthly silence fell across the kitchen. Snape and Moody lowered him into a nearby seat. Sirius launched into his story. "When I was fighting Bellatrix her curse knocked me behind the veil. What I didn't know at the time was that the veil was an interdimenional transport used by the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries. The reason is I was in a brilliant white room. Everything white and it looked like it stretched on and on. There was Bode, a rather well known person to Unspeakable standards. He saw me and the weirdest thing happened. He spoke in my mind. Like telekinesis or something. He told me that this was not where I belonged. Raised his wand faster than I did. I woke up two weeks later in St. Mungo's in a room across from Gilderoy Lockhart. I was quite suprised to find my self there. But Bode walked in and spoke in my mind again. The explianed that I had got thrusted into an alternate dimension and I was not accustomed to the environment. I had stayed any longer I would have died. I thanked him for his kindness and asked him why he didn't turn me in. The said that he could read my thoughts too. And to answer a question not yet asked that we were in another dimension quite like the one but the Unspeakables could wield it to their need. In my case I'm getting the help I need and they never would know I'm a supposed mass murderer. The ministry doesn't know of course. But it is time for you to go where you belong; he took out his wand and opened a portal with the end. The portal grew bigger and revealed Grimauld Place. I saw Moody and Snape rushing to me. I notified them of your arrival. Goodbye Sirius Black, he said. I stepped through, Snape and Moody helped me here." Every one stood in awe. No one moved not even Crookshanks who still had a mouse caught under his paw.  
  
Harry leaned over and hugged Sirius. Lupin looked around. "Welcome back Sirius." He said shaking his best friend's hand. "I was going to talk to everybody about an important discovery we have before your arrival, but it seems more relevant to say it now." Without even trying Lupin had captured the rooms attention. Moody and Snape had sat down. Fred was eyeing Lupin supicously. "Peter Petigrew has been captured by the Department of Mystries and is now being contianed there." It took awhile to let it sink in the fact that Sirius was a free man. Hermione screamed and danced around with Ginny. Everybody else was congratulating Sirius like he had just won the Order of Merlin, First Class award. Snape left without saying a word or even a backward glance. Fred and George however stood up and called for everybody's attention. "Lupin may have forgotten our announcement." But Mrs. Weasley cut them off. "Bed every one!" "Why?" Harry inquired. "Didn't Fred and George tell you?" "Tell me what?" "They are joining the Order. We are going to Hogwarts for the ceremony." "We have been trying to tell him all night." Fred shot at his mother. 


End file.
